


The Friend Zone

by Asylum_fries



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, I just had to write this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_fries/pseuds/Asylum_fries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone can climb out of the friend zone it's Jude. If only Jude was crushing on Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The friend zone

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting a chapter each day, let's see how this goes. Some backstory Jude and Connor kissed in the tent, but that is where the more then friends relationship ended, Daria happened, but Connor was never shot. Hope you like it even though none of these chapters will be beta read.

"So um, Connor,"

"Yes." Connor and Jude were playing video games, as usual, after school.

"You know how I like boys right?"

"Yeah." Connor didn't really know where this was going, but it seemed important, so he paused the game.

"So um there's this boy I like."

"Who!" Connor asked a little too excitedly. 'tone it down' he thought.

"He has tan skin, and super hot muscles, well super hot everything, and he plays baseball." Oh my God this was it Jude was finally gonna say he liked Connor.

"Yeah, what's he like?"

"So nice."

"Uh huh."

"And he is a little dumb sometimes, but it's really cute."

"W-would I know him?" if Jude heard Connor's voice crack he pretended he didn't notice.

"Yep."

"Who is it?"

"Aiden." Jude was blushing so red while Connor on the other hand was pale.

"Oh, but aren't you two friends."

"Yeah, I know the friend zone, but if anyone can climb out, it's me."

"But isn't he straight?" Connor was praying there was some string of hope that Jude wouldn't go after Aiden.

"I'm not really sure about that." maybe Connor still had a shot. "Taylor says she saw him kissing Trevor at a Halloween party,"

Great, Aiden was with Trevor "But they aren't a thing maybe the kiss was more of a realisation and now they're just friends."

Connor was going through enough pain when Jude decided to salt the wound. "Kinda like how we kissed in the tent and it made me realize I'm gay, but we are just friends and don't have feelings for each other."

"Hehe yeah." 

And that was the start of mission Aiden. Or at least that was what Taylor was calling it.

The school days started with talk about Aiden and would end with talk about Aiden. Things started getting really annoying.

"Hey, Jude."

"Hey, Connor."

"You look good today." Connor hoped that didn't give too much away.

"Thanks, I hope Aiden notices."

And Connor started getting blown off.

"Hey, where were you, I thought we were playing video games today." 

"I was with Aiden, and get this I'm pretty sure he was flirting with me."

Or plans would change.

"Jude, are you okay you seem out of breath." Jude was panting heavily.

"Oh yeah I'm fine... Aiden should be a few blocks behind...just wanted to tell you he's hanging with us without it sounding weird in front of him... and the more time I spend with him the better." sure enough there was Aiden a few blocks behind with a water bottle for Jude. And when Aiden passed off the water bottle their fingers brushed. 

Connor wouldn't even know that their fingers brushed if Jude didn't tell him in detail for half an hour. That was another thing, Jude kept bringing him up.

"Ooh there's a dell taco in the food court now." this was the first time Jude and Connor had hung out in weeks.

"Aiden loves Mexican food."

"How do you even know that?" 

"Taylor may have internet stalked him and told me the important stuff."

"Jude."

"Okay I may have internet stalked him and learned everything I could possibly learn."

Connor usually asked Jude to play video games with him, but he had been turned down so much he stopped asking. The two hadn't really even talked in a month, it hurt Connor to hear about Aiden all the time. 

He almost snapped when Jude said a comment along the lines of Connor being lucky that he could see Aiden naked in the locker room before baseball practice.

Today, Jude asked Connor to talk with him and play video games, and Connor said yes because even though he had tutoring less then an hour after school, Connor couldn't say no to Jude.

They were in the middle of Grand Theft Auto when Jude paused it.

Jude sighed and then just said it.

"Do you have some homophobic problem because you've just been kind of distant since I've been trying to get a boyfriend." Connor prayed Jude didn't see him cringe at the thought of Aiden as Jude's boyfriend. "Okay, did you just flinch when I said boyfriend." Crap, he noticed, he probably also noticed this one too. "Seriously Connor!"

"No, Jude it's not that it's just Aiden is kind of a jerk," True. "And you're my best friend, I don't want to see you get hurt," True. "I've been distant because of some family drama going on." False.

"Okay, good." Jude smiled. It made Connor's heart flutter.

It had been 2 months, maybe Jude and Aiden would never get together.


	2. The inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is a pretty big hint as to what's gonna happen, but also Jude and Connor get coffee together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would post everyday. I already failed. To the story.

The day Connor was dreading finally happened. 

The day actually started pretty normal. Connor met some friends from baseball because he couldn't go back to Jude's group. Not when hearing about Aiden being perfect for Jude made him want to cry. Next, Connor went to classes. During physics he got a text from Jude, just saying that they should get coffee after school.

The end of the day finally arrived and Connor started heading to the small cafe that they went to sometimes. 

Connor waited for 20 minutes and was leaving when he saw Jude on the path.

Jude was smiling from ear to ear when he walked up to Connor. 

"Hey."

"Hey, what do you mean hey, where were you, I thought you were blowing me off?" Connor tried not to be annoyed, but since Jude started trying to date Aiden Connor had been stood up so many times. Usually because Aiden wanted to hang out or because Aiden needed help with science class, Aiden this, Aiden that. 

"I was with Aiden..." of course he was. Connor withheld the urge to roll his eyes. "He's my boyfriend." Connor's eyes went wide. Jude was jumping up and down smiling. He ran past Connor to the stairs and did a jump down.

"We're still getting coffee, right?" Jude asked looking at Connor who was still on the stairs.

"Umm uh yeah sure." So Connor reluctantly headed to the cafe he was just in.

They ordered the coffees and sat down at the usual table.

"Aren't you going to ask about it?"   
"About what?" Connor didn't really want to talk to Jude right now, he was too deep in thought.

"About how I got Aiden as my boyfriend." Connor's thoughts stopped all at once instead focusing all his energy to not say something stupid or too revealing of his true feelings.

"You were probably just being regular, amazing, smart, cute Jude." So much for not saying something stupid or too revealing.

"Maybe, but actually..." Jude went on and on about every detail of how Aiden and he got together. Connor just tried(and failed) to keep a neutral face.

"And then I kissed him really quick and chaste, but like amazing too and said ' I've wanted too do that for the longest time' and he kissed me back." Jude continued "Can you believe it, Connor?" Connor mumbled a quiet 'who wouldn't want to kiss you' quiet enough so Jude couldn't hear even though Jude probably wouldn't have noticed since he was continuing on with the story.

"I can't believe Aiden Christopher Bell is my boyfriend." Jude had heart eyes that Connor only wanted directed towards him.

Jude getting together with Aiden didn't repair Connor and Jude's relationship in any way. Connor kept getting rain checked. With the added bonus of constantly being reminded he was 'such a great friend'. Every time he heard it Connor wanted to punch someone in the face, that someone being Aiden. 

Connor saw Aiden all the time. Baseball practice was picking up and Aiden was on the team. The bright side was, seeing Aiden before practice made Connor angry and that made his swing way better.

Connor also realized he could come out to the team if he wanted. Aiden and the guys with girlfriends kept showing pictures of the latest cute thing their significant other did.

After most practices Jude would be outside the locker room waiting for Aiden, so they could kiss. Jude never waited for Connor, sure they weren't boyfriends, but they were still friends. 

There was one time Connor just couldn't take their couple-y-ness.

The boys were in the locker room before a game and Aiden was calling Jude.

"You hang up." Aiden said.  
"No, you hang up." Jude replied.  
"Noooo you." wonder how long this will continue?  
"No, you hang up."  
"No, babe, hang up."  
"Yoooooouuu hang up."  
"Just hang up."  
"But I don't want to say goodbye, you hang up."  
"No, you."

Connor took the phone.  
"Bye Jude." and pressed end call. He gave back the phone and didn't even feel sorry.


	3. A series of gag inducing events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Aiden can be so annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I skipped updating yesterday I decided to post 2 today.

\- 4 days into the Jude and Aiden relationship

Connor started putting effort into hanging out with Jude it wasn't always Aiden centric when they were alone together. The two were at the mall together when Jude asked.

"What store do you go to for presents."

"Why?"

"It's Aiden and me's anniversary."

" I'm sorry did I just come out of a 51 week coma and the doctors instructions were to not tell me anything and act business as usual?" 

"No." whenever Connor asked ridiculous questions Jude just answered correctly, sometimes it would take forever.

"Did I somehow create a time machine, but the only side effect is that if you go more then 50 weeks into the future you forget you created it?"

"Nope." Jude laughed. His perfect laugh.

"So, explain to me how you and Aiden are having an anniversary."

"It's a 1 week anniversary."

"So, are you gonna celebrate every week you're together?"

"No, just the first one."

"That doesn't even make any sense how do you know which time mile stones will be celebrated?"

"You just know."

"Will you celebrate the 3 week anniversary?"

"No, that's just a random time."

"So is one week, I'd rather celebrate 3 weeks then 1, will you celebrate one month?" 

"Yes,"

"But let me guess you won't celebrate 2 months."

"Correct."

"Would you get angry if he didn't remember an anniversary?"

"Kind of."

"That's so stupid, what if Aiden wanted to celebrate the 2 and a half week anniversary of your relationship?"

"Well you just know which to celebrate."

"How?"

"You just might not understand, since you haven't been in a relationship for a while." Connor gulped, it hurt, Jude was never condescending. Maybe this was just what in a relationship Jude did.

"When you finally get in a relationship then you can celebrate 3 weeks and 3 and a half days." Jude promised, but it sounded snarky.

"Ok fine." 

-1 week 5 days in

Connor started to think maybe this could work out, Jude would eventually see through Aiden being some perfect human being and realize he's an ass, hopefully that would happen without Jude getting hurt in any way. Jude had been hurt enough through his life, he didn't need Aiden cheating on him, or using him for sex, or anything.

 

Connor and Jude still had sleepovers sometimes, even though they told people(and themselves) it was ironic or a statement to the world, it was actually because they didn't feel a couple hours was enough time to hang out, and deciding someone will sleep over instead of saying "oh it's late I'll just stay" was easier.

 

Lena walked out of her room yawning. She never really understood why sometimes she would wake up to get water.

She looked at the microwave clock it was 2am. Lena got her water opting to get a already cold bottled one instead of rifling through the kitchen.

She walked up the stairs and noticed Jude's room still had the orange glow in the door crack and there was a faint sound of music. Lena knew Connor was over, she just didn't know Jude would choose to talk to Connor (or anyone) instead of sleep.

Lena knocked on the door. The music stopped. 

"Boys."

She knocked again. She didn't like to barge in without being told she could, she understood wanting privacy especially at this age, but she did anyway.

"You two, bed, now, it's late." 

"Actually, it's early."

"What was that Mr. Stevens?" Lena switched to her administrator voice.

"Nothing, just um good night."

"Good night Connor." Lena closed the door, hoping the boys would actually get some sleep.

"You can change first." Connor offered. He didn't really care if Jude changed in the room, but since the night when Connor snuck out to the Fosters house party, Jude had always changed in the bathroom. Connor didn't know why, he just did.

Jude came out of the bathroom wearing a shirt that was a little too big on him and star wars pants, but more importantly the shirt. 

Connor was just staring at the shirt. It was the Anchor Beach baseball shirt that only team members got. This specific one had Bell on the back in big white letters. Jude noticed Connor staring.

"I got the shirt from Aiden."

"How?" Connor thought Aiden might have given it to Jude, but it had only been like a week since the two started dating and Connor doubted it.

Jude's cheeks were red and Connor gulped hoping this wouldn't be the situation in which most guys acquire there significant others clothing.

"Um we were making out," Connor hated how "we" was now Aiden and Jude. "And his mom announced she was home, but he's not out yet, so we scrambled and accidentally switched shirts."

"Oh," Connor's little desperate voice told him, 'They still haven't gone further then kissing and Aiden isn't out to his parents or the rest of the school. Jude will probably get sick of it.'

Connor's rational voice told him 'You still don't know if they haven't done anything past kissing, Jude probably would of lied, and even if Jude does get sick of hiding, (which won't last long since Daria knows)you are also in the closet.' one side of Connor's brain was singing 'this could work for you' while the other was screaming 'you have no chance'.

Connor sighed out loud.   
"What?" Jude asked.  
'please dump Aiden it's killing me I'm in love with you this is just like that Taylor swift song from 2009'  
"Nothing, Goodnight, Jude."

"Goodnight, Con."

-1 week 6 days in

Connor had done this many times he just never did it with a purpose. Even now he didn't really have a purpose. 

For some reason(maybe just to make Connor's little hopeful desperate voice angry) Jude and Aiden had decided to be out on social media and wouldn't deny the relationship at school. 

Which created this new problem, Connor couldn't stop looking at his social media. He had already gotten his phone confiscated twice and now he was spending hours comparing Jude's before crush, during crush, and now pictures to see if he had changed. 

Connor actually wondered if he was going mental. Connor had even created some scenario where Jude only went out with Aiden to make him jealous and at the end there was a surprise banner and everything. 

All of a sudden Connor got 15 notifications. Jude had posted different photos of him and Aiden to all the social media sites he was on. Even a gross snap of him and Aiden using heart filters. Every newly posted picture was Jude and Aiden.

What was worse was that the pictures were slowly getting more and more likes.

Aiden also had posted pictures all different ones from the 15 Jude had posted. Connor had started to wonder how they went to all those places together in a week.

Connor read the caption to a photo of Jude and Aiden at the beach with Aiden feeding Jude ice cream the lighting was really perfect and overall it was a nice photo. Even though Connor would never admit to actually liking the photo. The caption said 'guess I should change my relationship status!!!' and sure enough Jude's status was now in a relationship with @does_Aiden_ring_a_Bell

-2 weeks in

Connor had just come from a run and was so tired he didn't want to talk to anyone or do anything, but drink his water. His phone started playing Jude's special ring tone. Connor practically dived for the phone. On second thought, Connor didn't want to talk to anyone, but Jude.

"Hey Con."  
"Hi what's up."  
"So, um you're uh the only person I want to talk to about this." Connor got a warm feeling. Jude trusted him and wanted to talk to him, no one else. Not Aiden. Connor.  
"You can ask me anything." Connor replied taking a sip of water.  
"Have you ever had sex, like with Daria?" Connor almost choked on his water, warm feeling gone.  
"Uhh no, not really." Connor's throat went dry. He took another sip of water. "Why?" Connor squeaked out.

"Um it's Aiden and I's 6th date and 2 week anniversary, I know he might not know or care about that sorta thing, but I just think maybe today's the day." Jude added last second. "And I really want to."A tear fell down Connor's cheek. Thank goodness Jude couldn't see him because he was crushed. He knew it was stupid, but he always wanted to be Jude's first time. 

"Oh, I'm not the best person to ask, sorry." Connor choked out hoping Jude couldn't tell he was crying.

"Oh, well ok, your stil a great friend though, bye."  
"Bye."

 

-2 weeks 4 days in

"Connor, I haven't hung out with you in forever, so why don't you come to a party with me." Connor smiled at the way Jude said forever when it had only been a few days.

"You don't like parties."

"No, but Aiden says it will be really cool."

"Is Aiden coming?"

"Yes." why was Jude so happy when he said Aiden was coming.

"Well I have a lot of homework for today."

"Connor it's the beginning of the day no homework has been assigned and I know your tutoring schedule, plus we both know Coach Turner will excuse your grades, since you're a star athlete."

"Um well I just don't want to go." 

"Con, please, please, please." there Jude goes being all adorable.

"Why are you so fucking cute." Connor mumbled under his breath looking away from Jude.

"What did you say?" Jude asked.

"Nothing I just said I'll go, we can talk or hang or whatever."

"Great, Con you're the best." Jude had the biggest smile.

Connor definitely was not expecting what actually happened at the party. 

Connor was standing with a plastic red cup of some mystery alcohol that was not dulling the pain enough. Jude and Aiden were making out right next to Connor. Connor couldn't leave he was stuck staring he wanted to look away, but he couldn't and the couple (ew thinking about them as a couple just didn't feel right) didn't notice Connor looking at them. To make things worse a drunk Daria came up to Connor asking for him to take her back. At least she was a distraction, but it was a lot of work to stop her from trying to kiss Connor. 

Connor more then once caught himself almost telling Daria he was gay, but no one could know especially a gossip like Daria.

-2 weeks 5 days in

The next day Taylor invited Daria Connor and Jude to lunch. Connor only went because Aiden wasn't invited. Connor should have known Jude would bring Aiden anyway.

"Sup, Stevens."

"Hi." Connor replied barely even looking at Aiden. Aiden wondered why Connor didn't seem to like him, these days Connor didn't really seem to like anyone. The group started talking, but Connor noticed Jude and Aiden both had their phones out. Connor slipped out of the conversation.

"Jude, who are you texting."

"Aiden." Connor wasn't even going to ask because he knew Jude realized Aiden was right there.

Aiden and Jude both started laughing and Taylor and Daria finally noticed the two had been texting. Maybe, it was just Connor, but Taylor seemed over the whole mission Aiden he's so perfect thing because she seemed pretty annoyed by it too.

"Care to tell us what you two are texting about."

"Oh um you wouldn't really understand." It was probably just Connor's imagination, but it looked like Taylor rolled her eyes. How could Taylor be against Juden she helped get them together, she helped create the ship name. 

At the end of lunch Taylor pulled Connor aside. 

"Those two are so annoying, have you noticed all the pictures, and the conceitedness, and the we this, we that." 

"Yes, all the time."

"I wouldn't have got them together if I knew you liked Jude."

"What?" 

"I know you like Jude, I thought about it before, back in 7th grade, but you started going out with Daria and I thought you were straight, it's been 3 years, I just thought if you did you would have made a move." Connor didn't even know how to reply. He just stood there opening and closing his mouth doing a amazing impression of a fish.

"Con, got to go, maybe we can continue this conversation later." Taylor said with a wave already starting to walk away.

-2 weeks 6 days in

Jude and Connor were becoming stereotypical teens because they were yet again hanging out at the mall, it was just convenient and sufficiently fun. 

There was a tall blonde store clerk checking Connor out, not a simple slight oggling, a complete shut down of all other senses to only pay attention to the task at hand, undressing Connor with her eyes, not only that, but she was drooling a little bit.

Connor and Jude were trying on all the sun glasses with no real intent on buying any of them. 

"Pssst, Con." Connor didn't notice that Jude was trying to get him to lower his voice since Connor replied at full volume.

"What?"

"Shut up, don't look, but that girl over there is staring at you, go flirt with her."

"How about no." Maybe Connor could take this opportunity to tell Jude he was gay. Or maybe not.

"Come on, Con, she's pretty and we could go on double dates and you could have a perfect relationship like Aiden and I's." Connor held back an eye roll, but did let out a scoff the "perfect" relationship had only been a relationship for about 3 weeks.

Connor went over to the shirts she was folding or rather, not folding. He looked through them taking glances at her. Their eyes met and Connor gave her a heart melting smile. He was searching her face and body for a reason any reason that Jude would except that wasn't she is a she.

Connor walked back to Jude. 

"She's not my type."

"What's your type?"

"Umm well her name is Janet and I had a bad experience with a Janet once."

"Seriously, Con that's so stupid." 

"It was a really bad experience."

"But C-"

"Just stop Jude, butt out of my love life, I'm fine being single."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gold star to anyone who understood the Taylor swift reference.


	4. The Rebound?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor starts to make Aiden realize maybe Jude was just his rebound.

Trevor texted Aiden something along the lines of meet me behind the school at the trees.

Aiden thought it was weird, but he hadn't talked to Trevor since the morning after they kissed. Aiden got a shiver thinking about the kiss.

Aiden went behind the school. He somehow knew which trees Trevor meant, Aiden always understood Trevor. 

The tall boy was on a low branch of the tree, he jumped down and started walking closer to Aiden. Aiden crossed his arms. Trevor put his hands on Aiden's crossed arms and connected their lips.

Aiden was in pure bliss. If anyone asked him about Jude right now he would honestly of forgotten. Eventually, Trevor pulled back.

"Hey." he whispered the two boys foreheads still together.

Like a wave of senses Aiden remembered he couldn't do this to pure, sweet Jude. Aiden stepped back, taking a breath.

"I have a boyfriend." Trevor smirked.

"You don't have to, I could be your boyfriend." Trevor took a step closer.

Aiden walked away, he was not dealing with Trevor's hot and cold today. It was confusing. He didn't want to be confused.

By the end of the school day Aiden had done a lot of thinking. None of it about matter, which could be why his science grades were so bad. All he could think about was the tall red head boy who had kissed him. 

The bell rang and he speed walked away from the classroom as if he was speed walking away from his thoughts. He would of ran, but school rules and all that. He saw Jude at his locker. They needed to talk.

"Hey, babe." Aiden reached for Jude's hand.

"Hey, Aidy baby." Jude moved his hand and placed it behind Aiden's neck leaning in for a kiss.

Aiden kissed Jude for a few seconds and pulled back, taking Jude's hand.

"Where are we going?" Jude questioned. Aiden opened the door to an empty classroom looking inside and making sure no one saw them go in.

"What's goi-"

"I think we should see other people." "Wow Aiden flawless, break up king has entered the building, bet nobody has ever said that before" he thought.

"What?" Jude's voice was frail and low. Aiden started a terribly worded ramble.

"Jude, I know you like me, like that, but I guess I don't like you like that and I didn't want to hurt you." "I thought maybe if I tried I would eventually like you a lot and I've been bi-curious for the longest time, and I'm sorry I made you an experiment, but I don't want you hurt, Jude I never want to see you hurt."

"But we, we went to concerts together and we." Jude's voice was low and kept cracking. "We made out, I l-like you,I-I thought you liked me." Jude made sure not to use the word love even though he was sure that was how he felt.

"I do Jude, but not like that, I do like boys just, I guess maybe I have some feelings for Trevor, I don't know." Jude was suddenly angry. Connor was right Aiden was a jerk.

"You lead me on, you used me to figure out if you were actually bi, I was just some stupid experiment to you." Jude's voice was no longer sad and low. His volume started to go up. "You didn't care if you played with my emotions and now I don't care about you, I never want to see your face again."

"Jude, don't be like that, let's not end it like this." tears were still streaming down Jude's face while Aiden just looked really sad with his forgive me eyes he always used. Jude was sick of it sick of being lead on, sick of his forgive me eyes, sick of Aiden.

"Just leave, Aiden." Jude went back to being quiet again. 

"Jude, baby." Aiden had no right to use that word anymore.

"LEAVE." Jude yelled pointing at the classroom door. Aiden left. Aiden didn't mean to hurt Jude. He honestly didn't. He had used Jude he was selfish.

Jude made sure Aiden had left, wiped his tears and crawled down into a corner he pulled out his phone and pressed call.


	5. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this 6 chapters by adding a side story, but I think I'll just leave it at this. Hope you like it.

Connor's pocket started vibrating. Well, no, that wasn't right. Connor's phone that was in his pocket started vibrating.

It was Jude. After yelling at Jude in the mall Connor felt bad. It wasn't Jude's fault that his first real relationship was exciting for him. Connor picked up.

Was Jude crying? It had been a few seconds of just some sniffles and shuffling around on the line, when Jude finally spoke.

"Con," another sniff, "I'm in the old language arts classroom please come, I know you probably hate me but-"

"I could never hate you." Before Connor's brain could even register, he was running to the room.

There was Jude, sitting back against the wall, legs pulled up, knees almost touching his chest Jude's face was red and covered in tears.

"Welcome to the pity party." Jude joked, but it felt more like he was insulting himself.

Connor grabbed a box of tissues from a counter and put them next to Jude. He sat on the other side of Jude resting his head on Jude's. Connor didn't care, he put a kiss in Jude's hair.

"He broke up with me." Jude grabbed a tissue and wiped at his face. "For Trevor." Jude started sobbing for a few minutes, while Connor soothingly rubbed his arm. When the sobbing was coming to an end Connor just made shushing sounds.

Jude looked into Connor's eyes and they just looked at each other. Jude leaned in and kissed Connor. Connor melted into it immediately maybe it had been milliseconds maybe it had been decades.

Jude pulled back. 

"I didn't do it." he looked away from Connor so they could actually talk without Jude kissing him again. "I didn't have sex with Aiden, it didn't seem right."

Now it was Connor's turn to reveal a secret. "I'm gay."

Jude looked Connor in the eyes again and kissed him. They fell backwards, Connor was on top of Jude and Jude was moving his hands all over Connor. He pulled away and moved off Jude.

"We shouldn't do this before we've talked." Connor said.

"What happened with you and Daria?" Jude blurted out, Jude had a right to wonder, Connor and Daria were together for 2 years before it ended neither really knowing who broke up with who. Jude and Connor probably would of been together if the whole Daria thing didn't happen.

"I don't know, we just didn't like each other enough." Connor took a deep breath changing the subject. "I want to come out to the school, I just can't."

"Because of your dad?" Jude supplied.

"Yeah." Jude kissed Connor on the cheek."Maybe we can figure this out, together." Jude wiped at his red face. Yeah together.


End file.
